I don't think so
by fanficgirl85
Summary: While Amu and Ikuto were dating they both made OC's, but when stuff happens which leads to a breakup, suddenly thier OC's come to life and aren't too pleased about the breakup, they decide to take matters into their own hands..


Summary:

Amu and Ikuto break up, but during their relationship they both make OC's..Their OC's come to life and aren't too pleased about the break up. So they decide to take matters into their own hands...

Chapter 1

"Today two new students shall be joining us," the teacher spoke, too depressed to care I sighed and stole a glance at him.

Him, the one who claims he has a blackened heart and can never love me, him who dated me for two months out of pity, like I'm some sort of sad charity case, but also him who I still believe cares, even after all that he has done to me.

"YO," a dark brown haired boy stepped forth, with a short blonde haired chick, which looked like his girlfriend, attached to his arm.

Wait, they also look like, oh no it, it couldn't be, could it? Kukai and Utau? No! This is all in my head, crazy workings of my head. Or perhaps my need for it to be real has manifested into this, aw man!

I sneak a glance towards 'him' just to be sure; he has a bewildered look on his face, could this be real?

The blonde speaks up, "Could Ku Ku and I be shown around by...mmmmm...," she looks around a bit then points and me and him.

My one thought; oh God no!

He gets up and walks towards them, "Um, I'm Ikuto," he introduces himself, still in shock from the new students, he slowly walks to the door, Kukai and Utau following his lead. "W-wait!," I run after them. Once we are out of sight Ikuto asks them the one question on both of our minds, "Who are you?"

Kukai laughs, "Are you really that dense? Wait no, you're me.. so you can't be," that statement in itself proved to us that they were indeed the Kukai and Utau we know and love.

"Its times like this when I wish that I could faint," I sighed.

Kukai teases me, "You don't wish to faint...you just wish to be caught by Ikuto, for him to hold you in his arms,"

"Hmp, well Utau does it too," I shot back.

"Well I just love it when Kukai or his other half, Tadase swoops in and save the day," Utau counters with a cute look on her face which made everyone laugh.

"Speaking of Tadase," a sneaky grin creeping onto my face.

"Nope, nope, nope, I aint gonna split my soul," Kukai runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm? Is someone being a lazy bum?" Utau smirks and we both giggle as he groans.

"We have class anyway," Ikuto cut in, saving his OC from a whole lot of teasing and pain.  
>Utau grins, "Lol, nope! I froze this time and we have been sent here to take you to the OC world,"<p>

"OC world?" Ikuto raises a brow.

"Well yeah," Kukai starts, "Every OC and anime character live together in a different dimension, a world full of happy endings I guess. All you and Amu ever do is fight and that is going to affect my relationship with Utau. When two soul mates unionise a couple is born in our world to represent them. If our IRL couple has a good ending, then so do we. Unfortunately that works both ways, if they have a bad ending, then so do we. Seeing as it shall only work if the two people are soul mates, there are hardly any bad endings, rough patches maybe, but never bad endings. Well there was this one couple.." Utau bumps Kukai..

"ahhh never mind. Well anyway we snuck out in hope of getting you guys back together, taking you with us to the anime world is the best way. So that you can a can get a chance to really get to know each other."

"It's fine, Ikuto doesn't want me," I dismissed and began to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kukai grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "Ikuto is the love of your life, what happened to never giving up and stuff, huh?."

"Do you not know us at all! Dummy! Of course Amu still loves him, she is just scared that this is going to upset him. Don't worry baby, in both worlds I am a fighter! I will never give you up and I will never give up on you!" Utau spoke with great confidence.

Ikuto grunts, "okay that's cool and all, but we REALLY need to get going," my heart races as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of there.

Me: omg, i'm so nervous, i hope you like thisss


End file.
